tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarthak
'''Zarthak, '''the Makuta of Dreamwood', was an extremely powerful Makuta and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He nearly successfully orchestrated a master plot to overthrow Daphia the Great Fairy, and seized control of Dreamwood. ' Pre-TCC Approximately 100,000 years ago, Zarthak was brought into being by Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis on an island in one of the southern chains of the Matoran Universe. Like all other Makuta, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. However, also like all Makuta, he was "cursed" with an overly ambitious and deceptive nature which would influence him for his whole life. Zarthak was assigned to a different part of the cosmos, mainly Dreamwood, for reasons unknown. Zarthak, however, didn't mind at all, he knew he had to spread the glory of the Makuta through different parts of the Multiverse. Upon arrival, Zarthak uncovered an ancient relic called the Dark Ztar and used it to build an army of shadow-based creatures to attack Dreamvale Castle, home of Daphia, the Great Fairy. To help protect her beloved home world, Daphia had acquired the ancient Sirenix transformation and ocean/sea-based power and, as a last resort to keep the Cosmic Crystal from falling into the wrong hands, she sent it underground, where it became a key component of the Core of Dreams later on. However, even if Daphia was ready to confront Zarthak, he was already bestowed with the power of the Dark Ztar, and when Daphia tried to defend herself and fight Zarthak, Zarthak easily overpowers her and turned her into a disembodied, insubstantial spirit without a physical body. Many years have passed since the Makuta’s victorious take over at Dreamvale Castle, now called the Nightlands. Soon, it gave rise to heroes that come from far and wide to defeat the evil tyrant. One was named, Cellonidas Prime. Young for his age, Cellonidas proved himself to be given the title of hero. He heads to The Nightlands, wielding a magic sword, and challenges Zarthak to a showdown. The battle commenced and within minutes Cellonidas fell to the ground, struck in the throat with the very first arrow fired. In his dying breath, Cellonidas sealed Zarthak inside a puzzle box. Abilities and Traits Zarthak has a very diverse personality, ranging from an arbitrarily fierce enforcer to a cunning mastermind. He is sociopathic, arrogant, proud, and narcissistic, desiring praise and devotion and becoming jealous when others received it. He hai proven to be an excellent strategist, planning for every eventuality, including setbacks. Zarthak could also lie and deceive with ease, manipulating others into helping him. He has a wide array of powers, all of them being standard to a Makuta. Zarthak's primary power was the control over the element of Shadow, which has greatly intensified by the Dark Ztar in his possession. He was known to create blasts of shadow and cloak an area in darkness. As a shapeshifter, Teridax hai taken many different forms throughout his lifetime. As he was also made of Antidermis, he was capable of possessing living (but spiritless) bodies. Category:Characters